Curiosity and Temptation
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Santana g!p. Brittany wants to see a penis, because she's never seen one in real life. She asks Santana to jerk off, and things get out of control.


**A bit of Brittana g!p seeing as though I'm kind of obsessed with it lately, and Santana g!p for the readers who prefer it over Brittany g!p. Anyway! Just felt like writing something hot and smutty, as always so, here you guys go.**

"Um, I know this is like, a weird question. But you don't have to answer, I just kinda want to know.." Brittany nervously trailed off, addressing her friend who was currently talking on the computer.

Santana turned around after minimising the page and faced Brittany who was sitting on her bed, playing on her phone. Brittany put the phone down and crossed her legs, leaning forward.

"You know how you've got a.. you know-"

"Cock?" Santana cut in, quirking her eyebrow at her now blushing friend.

"Um, yeah. That. Well, I really want to go to second base with guys, but like, I've never even seen a penis in real life. I don't even know what to do." She stammered, trying her best to make her words more eloquent, despite the topic of conversation.

Santana chuckled under her breath and subconsciously spread her legs a bit, only wearing a pair of sweat pants and loose boxers. She was intrigued to see what Brittany was getting at, and gestured for her to continue on.

"Could you, you know.. umm, show me yours?" She asked, looking down at the sheets after she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "You don't have to, I just wanted to you know, see what one looked like and stuff. It's really stupid actually.. never mind-"

"Britt!" Santana silenced her, shaking her head in amusement and awe of the request. Of course, the idea made her a little uncomfortable, both because it was extremely exposing and she didn't want to be judged. But, after all, it's not like Brittany had much to compare her to.

"Calm down. It's not stupid, I totally get it. So what, you want me to just whip it out? Or what?" She asked brashly, not sure of how to address such a situation.

"Well, I don't know. Just you know, show me or something." Brittany shrugged, truthfully having no idea what she was even talking about.

"Um, ok then." Santana nodded once, before bringing her hand down to cup the outside of her pants where her bulge was. Even though Brittany hadn't seen one before, she didn't want to seem small because she was flaccid, but then again, getting hard might make things awkward. So many decisions.

"Come over here.." Brittany beckoned shyly, patting down the space on the bed in front of her.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, sure." Santana muttered, hurrying over to the bed, sitting down a few inches away from her friend with her legs crossed, mirroring the blondes position.

"So what do you want me to do?" Santana asked, more specifically. It seemed awkward to just pull it out and watch Brittany stare at it like some kind of caged animal.

"Well, in those movies you told me to watch, they stroke it, right? To get themselves hard?" Brittany asked, doe eyed and innocent as ever.

Santana tried to suppress a laugh and nodded in thought. So, her best friend wanted her to basically masturbate in front of her? Right, well, this was a new situation. A very unexpected one at that. But, still, anything to help a friend out, right?

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I could do that." Santana shrugged, acting nonchalant despite how nervous she actually was.

She took a moment to breathe before slowly sliding her hand down her body, eyes on her crotch as she slid her hand beneath her pants. She looked up before touching it to see that she still had Brittany's approval. The girl gave a sweet, encouraging smile. Santana, feeling a little better, slid her hand down further, yielding her soft shaft, giving it a few strokes beneath her pants.

Brittany, almost squirming in anticipation stuck out her hand and tugged at the waistband of Santana's pants, causing the latina to shoot her head up to stare at her friend in shock.

"Hurry up, I wanna see it." She whined adorably, putting her hand back down by her side.

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes, using her free hand to pull down her pants, revealing her boxers and her hand beneath them. She squirmed out of the pants and placed them to the side before looking back up at her friend for approval.

Brittany's demeanour had changed somewhat. Her blue eyes seemed darker than before, and she was softly nibbling at her thin, bottom lip, hardly blinking as she intently watched Santana's movements.

"Take them off." She whispered, her voice lower than before as well.

Santana swallowed, waiting a few seconds to contain herself before she slowly began to pull down the garment, cupping her modestly as the kicked them off alongside her pants. She resumed position, feeling slightly embarrassed due to her nakedness.

"Show me.." Brittany husked, eyes peeled on the sight between her friends legs which was currently hidden by both of her hands.

"Fine, fine. Calm down." Santana chided, removing one hand and using the other to grip her semi-hard cock, which was already standing at seven inches.

Brittany gasped and felt her body tense. Her eyes bulged as they fell upon the sight. It was very different to when she watched it on the computer. Like it was right there, so close she could almost touch it, and it was big compared to what she'd seen online.

"Wow." She mouthed, closing her mouth, realising that she was gawking.

Santana wasn't sure what to do, she didn't move the entire time, one hand still holding her cock, unmoving as Brittany stared down at her package with wide eyes, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"C-can you like, stroke it?" Brittany asked quietly, trying to hide the huskiness creeping into her voice.

Santana bit her lip and realised that it was show time. She looked down and slowly started moving her hand in cautious up and down movements. After a few seconds, it didn't feel so weird, and she began to stroke herself with more confidence until she was at her full length, eight inches long and completely erect.

"It's nice." Brittany found herself saying, not even realising the thought had escaped her lips.

"Thanks." Santana grumbled, letting go of it, allowing Brittany the full view of her throbbing cock.

"Can you teach me how to give a hand job?" Brittany asked abruptly, causing Santana to choke on air and shoot her friend a surprised look.

"And how would I do that?" Santana asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Just do what you do to yourself to get off. Talk me through it." Brittany said, as if it were the simplest task in the world.

Santana didn't want to seem weak or shy. She was Santana fucking Lopez after all. So she merely nod her head in agreement and confidently began to pump her shaft, faster than before, only now realising how turned on she was.

"So.. it feels good when you stroke it like this." Santana said, demonstrating long strokes from the base to the head.

Brittany took in every word, hypnotised by the movements, feeling herself getting turned on more with each stroke.

"Can I try?" Brittany blurted out, blushing furiously when she noticed the way Santana looked at her as if she'd just proposed something criminal.

"You want to give me a hand job?" Santana asked, her voice an octave higher. Sure it sounded fucking hot, but seriously, this was her best friend, she shouldn't have felt so aroused by the idea.

"Yeah, you know, so I know what to do. You can tell me if I'm doing it right." She said, already starting to shuffle forward, eager to touch it.

"Ok.." Santana gasped out, removing her hand just a little too quickly for someone who was supposed to be teaching.

Brittany sucked in a sharp breath and stretched out her arm, tentatively taking the length in her long fingers, softly at first, then seeing the way her friend bucked her hips and bit her lip, she gave it a tight squeeze and gave it a firm stroke.

"You're so hard, and really big." Brittany observed, continuing her movements up and down, trying to repeat Santana's earlier instructions.

"Is this ok?" Brittany asked, noticing the silence.

Santana nodded quickly and bit down on her tongue to suppress the moans straining her throat, begging to be let out. She'd had a few handjobs before, but for some reason this one was making her fucking crazy.

"Go faster." Santana instructed, not caring anymore how much she was getting off on this.

Brittany complied, stroking much faster, loving the way Santana threw back her head, signalling that she was doing something right. Spurred on by this, Brittany shuffled forward and pumped as fast as she could, utterly turned on to the point that she was soaking wet beneath her cheerio spanks.

"Oh fuck.." Santana moaned, grinding her hips into Brittany's movements.

"That's really hot." Brittany gasped, watching her friend getting closer to her climax, knowing it was all because of her.

"Am I doing ok?" Brittany asked, still slightly unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

Santana tipped her head forward, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over with arousal. She looked at Brittany with a look that screamed yes. Unable to form coherent words, Santana let out a stifled moan, bucking upwards in time with Brittany's strokes.

"Santana.." Brittany began, her tone questioning. "Can.. can I you know.." Brittany struggled, not really sure how to word her request.

Santana looked at her, slightly confused through her glazed arousal. Instead of asking, Brittany took initiative and sat on her knees, still stroking her cock, and lowered her head.

"Wait- what are you doing?" Santana gasped out, watching in awe as Brittany lowered her mouth towards her cock.

"Oh, sorry." Brittany sat back up, completely embarrassed, hand still firmly gripping the shaft.

"No.. no, fuck." Santana cursed at herself in annoyance. She wanted to slap herself, for fucks sake, Brittany was about to give her a god damn blowjob and she just fucked her chances. Good going, Lopez.

"You wanna give me head?" Santana asked, more desperately than intended.

Brittany blushed a little and nodded her head eagerly.

"Well you better hurry up because I'm like ten seconds from blowing my load." Santana breathed, begging her friend with pleading eyes.

Brittany didn't waste anymore time before leaning over and taking the tip of the cock in her mouth, running her tongue along the head. Santana groaned loudly and curled her fingers into the sheets. She'd never had a blow job before, and she was just about sure it was the best thing she'd ever felt.

"Christ, Britt.." Santana whimpered as the blonde's head moved down further so that the tip of her cock was prodding at the back of her throat.

Santana couldn't resist it any longer, she knew she was close. She brought up a hand and fisted a clump of blonde hair and guided Brittany's movements until her head was bobbing up and down with a growing pace.

"Oh fuck, keep going, that feels so _fucking_ good." Santana moaned, hips thrusting up with a mind of their own.

Brittany could feel herself pooling between her legs with arousal, more turned on than she'd ever been before. Santana gripped her hair harder and pushed her down so that Brittany took the full length, choking a bit before coming up for air.

"Don't stop Britt! I'm gonna cum." Santana whined.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?" Brittany asked, her mouth at the tip of her cock.

"Do _you_ want me to?" Santana asked, feeling the coiling of arousal tighten, ready to be released.

"Yeah, I wanna taste you." Brittany said, not giving the latina a chance to respond before she slid her mouth over her length and began to bob her head with just the right amount of pressure for Santana to cry out in ecstasy as a hot spurt of cum shot from her cock and filled her friends warm mouth.

Brittany tried to take all of the creamy liquid in her mouth and swallowed it, but there was so much that it started dribbling down her chin. Once the spurts stopped and Santana had reduced to exhausted and spent panting, Brittany unlatched her mouth from the cock and wiped her mouth with a lazy, satisfied smirk at her heaving friend.

"I liked that." Brittany said happily, giving a bright smile.

Santana smirked. Of course of all people, Brittany would act so innocent and cute after giving her the most amazing head.

"You did?" Santana asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was different, and didn't taste like I expected. But it was better, and I really like making you feel like that, it was really sexy." Brittany said with a shy grin.

"Well lets just say I don't think you'll ever have any guy trouble with skills like that." Santana said, still in awe of what just happened.

"So I was good?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?" Santana exclaimed, laughing. "Although I'm still totally turned on." Santana said, looking down at her still extremely hard cock. "So I think I should probably get rid of that.. so I'll be right back." She said, flinging her legs over the bed and standing up.

"Wait!" Brittany called out, causing Santana to turn around.

Brittany gulped, eyes firmly planted on the sight between her friends legs.

"I am too." Brittany whispered, biting her lip. She was sure it was like a fucking flood down in her spanks. She could literally feel the wetness seeping through the material.

"Oh, well, if you want you can use the bathroom first?" Santana suggested, clearly not getting the message Brittany was trying to send.

"Oh, ok." Brittany mumbled, walking past her half naked friend and closed the door on her way out.

She walked along the hallway, leaving a confused latina standing in the middle of her room with a dumbstruck look on her face while she tried to put together the pieces. She may have not been a guy, but her brain certainly acted like one at times. Brittany huffed when she closed the door of the bathroom and sat down on the closed lid.

"Might as well while I'm here.." She mused, sliding her hand beneath her spanks, encompassing the warmth of her slick folds between her fingers.

She gasped at the touch, feeling how swollen her clit was. She rubbed over it a few times, feeling every muscle in her body tighten, but it wasn't enough to get her off. Brittany lifted up her ass and slid the garment off so that she was half naked. The cold air caused her breath to hitch, then a thought popped into her mind. She imagined the fingers between her folds were Santana's, and with that arousing thought, she slid two fingers into her tight entrance.

Brittany moaned, just a bit too loudly, but continued to touch herself, thrusting her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, a vivid image of her friend's fingers inside of her. A third finger slid in as she became even more turned on, the pace fast was enough to echo slick noises throughout the tiled room. Brittany let out a whimper and began bucking her hips in time with her fingers, reaching an unbearably fast pace.

"Oh fuck.." She moaned, her head flinging back and hitting the top of the toilet seat, but didn't feel the pain.

"Fuck, Santana." Brittany breathed out, accidentally, not even realising what she was saying anymore.

She was close, and could feel her walls clenching around her fingers, then used her other hand to rub her aching clit.

Little did she know, Santana had left her room as soon as she had walked out, about to knock on the bathroom door to apologise when she head the noises on the other side.

"_Fuck, __Santana.__" _She heard from the other side of the door, making her if possible, even harder.

Santana immediately, and shamelessly reached for her erection and began to get herself off to the noises and the image of what Brittany was doing on the other side. The urge to open the door and see for herself was almost too temping. The frantic pace in which she was stroking her cock was becoming painful for her arm, but nonetheless, the growing noises on the other side of the door kept her going.

"Oh my God, _uh_..yes!" Santana heard, driving her over the edge.

"Fuck this." She muttered, turning around to impatiently open the door with a bang.

Brittany's head shot up in surprise, momentarily halting her movements as her eyes fell upon her friend and an extremely hard cock coming closer towards her. She gasped when Santana aggressively pulled her up by the wrist and shoved her against the wall so that their bodies were pressed together.

"I can't take it, you're so fucking hot." Santana husked into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Oh fuck, please, I'm so close San, just- _fuck_!" She yelped when she felt two fingers thrust hard inside of her pussy, instantly picking up a frantic, determined rhythm.

Santana whimpered at the feeling and bit down on Brittany's shoulder, feeling her cock twitch against a warm, toned thigh. Santana used her other hand to stroke herself as she fucked her friend with her fingers.

"You're so tight. I bet you'd feel fucking amazing around my big cock." Santana rasped into Brittany's ear, sliding in a third finger for effect.

"_Oh!__" _Brittany shrieked, her legs almost giving way to the amazing feeling growing inside of her.

"Mmm, I'm gonna fucking cum again." Santana groaned, nuzzling her nose into Brittany neck, fucking her knuckle deep.

"Cum on my pussy." Brittany breathed out hotly, sending a sharp jolt of arousal down to Santana's ever growing erection, causing a trail of precum to ooze from the head of her cock.

"Fuck, you're dirty.." Santana smirked, stroking herself even faster as Brittany began to convulse around her fingers.

"Mmm.. fucking hell. Santana, I- oh shit.. I want.." Brittany stammered, caught between finishing her request and the feeling of her approaching orgasm.

"What do you want?" Santana asked, pumping her fingers inside of the blonde harder, hitting a spot that made the blonde cry out in pleasure and dig her nails into Santana's back.

"I.. I want you to fuck me.." She choked out.

"I am fucking you." Santana said, confused.

"No. I want you to _fuck_ me." Brittany pleaded, making Santana's eyes bugle at the realisation of what she was referring to. The thought alone almost made her cum.

"But, I don't have a condom.." Santana tried to reason, knowing very well that her words were weak and unconvincing.

"Fuck! I don't care, just fucking put your cock in my pussy, _now_!" Brittany hissed, enough to make Santana lose all inhibition and roughly direct her length into Brittany's extremely tight, extremely wet opening.

"Oh my fucking _God_." Santana gasped at the feeling, sliding herself further inside, throwing her head back at the feeling of tight walls squeezing her throbbing shaft. It was better than she had ever imagined.

"Ah, fuck." Brittany winced. "You're so big." She gritted through a clenched jaw.

"You're so tight." Santana replied breathlessly, pushing herself up harder until she completely filled the writhing girl against her.

"Ugh, more.." Brittany begged, fingernails finding their way under Santana's top and scratching down her back in need. "You feel so fucking good." She whimpered.

"Mmm, you like my cock inside you, Britt?" Santana teased, giving one particularly hard thrust, eliciting a high pitched noise from the other girl.

"Fuck! Do that again." Brittany moaned against Santana's neck, knowing it wouldn't take much for her to be pushed over the edge. Her whole body was shuddering with the closeness of her orgasm.

Santana repeated the movement, giving harder thrusts, hitting a spot inside the girl that made them both groan with noises of pleasure. Santana needed her to cum, otherwise she'd be pulling out too soon, which neither of them wanted, so she worked double time, seeing as though Brittany was so responsive.

"I want you to cum all over my cock." Santana said, feeling Brittany's nails dig even harder into her skin, her head trashing to the side in abandon. She knew she was close now. "Fuck!" Santana yelled, suddenly pulling out after feeling her friends walls convulse around her in an intense orgasm.

"Santana!" Brittany whined in outrage of the ill timed action.

Santana bit her lip, holding back her own orgasm for the sake of her friend and groaned impatiently, quickly sliding her cock back inside her friend. Brittany gasped loudly and flung her arms around Santana's neck, grinding against her as her orgasm intensified. Santana clenched her eyes shut, willing her orgasm to wait ten damn seconds more, because the feeling and sight of Brittany cumming hard onto her cock was too much for her to handle.

"I have to pull out.." Santana panted.

Brittany gave a pained noise and rode her incredible orgasm for a few seconds more before whispering a breathless 'ok'. Santana, pulled out as quickly as she could, feeling the heat rise up her shaft, spilling out the second she was free from the confines of Brittany's opening. She didn't even need to touch herself before she came onto her friends pussy. She'd never felt more relief in her life, burying her nose into Brittany's neck to suppress the string of curses and noises falling from her lips.

"Uhh, shit. Santana,_ fuck_." Brittany moaned, looking down at her cum covered pussy, dripping down her thighs with both of their arousal.

"That was fucking crazy." Santana said breathlessly, coming down from her endless high.

"That was _hot_." Brittany corrected, still in a daze of aftershocks.

"_Please_ ask your parents if you can stay the night." Santana begged desperately.

Brittany smirked down at her friend. "Why?" She asked coyly.

"Because I've got condoms in my room and after that, I don't think we'll be getting any sleep. Oh, and my parents are out all night." Santana said confidently, looking up at blue eyes with a lustful stare.

Brittany bit her lip and felt the heat rise in her body again.

"Ok, but first I should probably take a shower." She said, looking between her legs and her soaked thighs.

Santana suddenly fell to her knees, licking a trail up a toned thigh, gathering the liquid onto her tongue, looking up into her friends eyes before her tongue met her slick folds.

"I think I could help with that." She said with a sly grin.


End file.
